


Breakfast of Champions

by firelord65



Series: Tales from the Pit [10]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Tris always orders the same thing. So does the other guy.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Series: Tales from the Pit [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011174
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Cssardonic prompted: eating in the same diner every morning and the waitress ALWAYS mixes up our orders so why don't we just sit at the same table to save her the trouble

“Eggs and hash browns, no toast,” Christina chirped cheerfully, setting the plate down in front of me. I lifted a hand to my head and tried to restrain my laugh. I wasn’t successful.

“That’s the other guy’s order,” I said, pointing behind me with my thumb. I had once, maybe twice, ordered something similar to eggs and hash browns. Yet Christina still brought me the wrong ticket every damn day.

She always apologized, like she was now, and promised to get it right. I waved it away and returned to my iPad to try to remember which paragraph I had been on.

The guy at the table behind me greeted Christina and I heard him chuckle as well. My concentration slipped at the sound and I had to re-read my paragraph for the third time. Dammit. I saw someone step in front of my table once again and prepared to once again remind Christina that I was fine with my corn beef hash on the side.

Mr. Eggs and Hash Browns stood there instead, a wry smile on his face. “You know they’re going to bring me your food again anyways, so I figured I’d make it easier on them. Mind if I sit with you?” he asked, tipping his head to the empty bench across from me.

I blinked, taking in the fact that this was happening. We had suffered for so long and only now did either of us think about this painfully obvious answer? He looked at me expectantly, head still tilted. His eggs were still steaming slightly and that was the detail that made me realize I had to speak.

“Y-yeah, go for it,” I stammered. My feet were on the seat across from me and I hurried to put my boots back on the ground where they belonged. “I’m Tris, by the way,” I said as he sat down across from me.

“Cool name, Tris. I’m Eric,” he replied. He reached behind him to steal a roll of silverware from the other table. “You can keep reading if you want. I didn’t realize I was interrupting until I had already opened my mouth.”

My mouth twitched in a smile at the offer. “It was a boring article anyway,” I said, clicking the screen off. “Besides, how can I ignore someone who calls my name ‘cool’ instead of ‘weird’ or ‘new age?’”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously a part of the "Tales from the Pit" compilation fic on my profile. Moving all of these to their own pieces in a series instead so they can be more accurately tagged on their own.


End file.
